When the Elementals Arrived
by laurenisahippogriff
Summary: The reign of Voldemort has ended and Harry's life has reached normality. It is nineteen years later and four new students start their life at Hogwarts. SORRY FOR NOT POSTING, IF POSTS TAKE FOREVER, DONT WORRY, IM GOING TO POST LOTS DURING THE SUMMER :)
1. Prologue

After the downfall of Voldemort and Harry's slow descent into normality, a new class of wizard and witch grew into existence. It was known to no one how they came to be. These were the Elementals. Few of the next generation had been born, their magic infused with the elements of the Earth. They were rare, and socially classed higher than a Pureblood wizard or witch. Hogwarts, however, being the highly thought of school it is, is often considered the best place for the Elementals, and therefore has a fair few walking it's hallways. Rarer still, were the spirits, there being only eight on the planet. The spirits are created in unique conditions and a new one came about once in a Blue Moon. Only one of them however, was created in the age of an 11 year old boy, and is about to start his first year in a particular magic school named Hogwarts...


	2. You've Got Mail! Rapunzel

"There, I'm done!" Rapunzel exclaimed to her bright green chameleon "You like it Pascal?" She had just finished a new wall painting of the lanterns. It had taken her three days. "We will see them someday Pascal, I promise!" Rapunzel had been obsessed with them since she was about six years old , which was when she had first realised they were always there on her birthday. Five years had passed since then, and the eleven year old girl was still curious, and hopeful of seeing them some day, but she knew it would be a long time before that happened. She set down her watercolours and grabbed her hairbrush, perched herself on the windowsill and began to brush. Rapunzel had yards upon yards of blonde locks that she usually kept in a braid. They also glowed and had magical healing powers, but nobody else except her Mother knew about that.

After brushing for about ten minutes a winged animal flew into the window, knocking Pascal off her shoulder, and unsteady in her petite body from it's seat. Her piercing green eyes searched for her frying pan, which she grabbed upon sight, scattering paintbrushes and bobby pins everywhere. She approached the creature. Upon getting closer to white animal, she realised it was a snowy owl, with a letter attached to it's left leg with silver string. She threw down her frying pan with a clatter and grabbed the thick yellowing paper and carefully untied the string, being careful not to harm the feeble bird. The second she had unpicked the knot, the owl fluttered over to her wardrobe and perched itself on top, waiting. Rapunzel opened the letter and began to read:

Miss R. Corona

The top of the tower,

The clearing,

Corona

Miss Corona,

You are invited to attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find attached a list of all the things you will need. Term begins September 1st. Your reply will be expected by owl before July 31st.

Yours faithfully,

Professor Minerva McGonagall

P.S. A member of staff will be sent to escort you to the Leaky Cauldron to meet your group of three other students as part of our new programme to introduce students before the school year to avoid tension and intimidation. You will be escorted by the same member of staff to Platform 9 3/4 after supplies are purchased.

Rapunzel's eyes lit up. It took a few moments to sink in. She was going to real school! Where she would make real friends! And on top of it all, it had said Witchcraft and Wizardry! Rapunzel knew that Mother Gothel was not her real mother and father who had been a witch and wizard.

Mother Gothel told her that when her Mother was pregnant with her, she had been very sick, until the king, Rapunzel's father, heard of a flower enchanted with a drop of sunlight. He had sent troops far and wide to find and recover the flower. When it was found, he had it mixed into a drink and fed to his wife. She miraculously recovered and soon gave birth to a healthy baby with golden flowing locks. Mother Gothel had finished her version of the story with Rapunzel's Mother giving Rapunzel too her, Gothel had made Rapunzels parents, the king and queen, out to be evil. Little did Rapunzel know, her parents were lovely, and looking for her, and she was taken, not given.

Rapunzel was surprised it was addressed to 'Miss Corona'. She had never before received a letter and Mother Gothel had never mentioned a last name to her before. She had kind of assumed it was Gothel, after her adoptive mother, but she much preferred Corona. 'Rapunzel Blume Corona' she said aloud 'has a nice ring to it, don't you think Pascale?' She grinned in the mirror and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

All of a sudden and all at once, it dawned on her. It was all well and good being invited, but getting Mother to let her go was a whole other story. "Rapunzel, let down your ha-air" came the sing-song cry of mother Gothel from the open window. Rapunzel quickly folded the letter and tucked it into her pocket hurriedly as she rushed towards the window. "Coming Mother!" She called back as she wound her hair around her hand a few times and threw the length out of the window. Her mother had been out for a few hours at the market running errands, and she had left Rapunzel to clean the floors and do the laundry, which had only taken about an hour.

Rapunzel winced as she felt the familiar tug on her hair as she yanked her mother through the window. "Hello my flower, I'm making your favourite, hazelnut soup!" Gothel told Rapunzel. She waited for a reply, but when none came, she turned to look at Rapunzel. The small girl was rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet and nibbling the edges of her nails. "What's the matter my flower?" Mother Gothel inquired.

"Well, I was brushing my hair, and an owl flew through my window and it had a letter and it was written in green ink and it was all fancy and it was addressed to me, so I opened it! And well mother, the thing is, I've been invited to a magic school! Please may I go?! Have you heard of it? It's called Hogwarts!" It all came out in a mumbled rush, but Gothel got the gist and looked up quickly at the mention of Hogwarts.

Rapunzel, you see, was an Elemental witch, enriched with the sun element, Gothel knew this, but Rapunzel thought the extent of her powers was her healing hair. Gothel was eager for Rapunzel to extend her powers, but did not want to seem that she was getting soft with Rapunzel, so she kept up an act of letting Rapunzel go, simply out of the kindness of her heart, when really, all she wanted was to be kept more young and beautiful than she already was via the powers of Rapunzel's hair.

Rapunzel didn't expect her Mother to let her go. She was very protective of her, and didn't like her being away for long lengths of time. "By what means did this letter arrive?" Gothel asked, curious as to how Hogwarts knew of their whereabouts. "I told you mother, it came by owl! It's in my room, I don't think it'll leave until I give it a reply" Rapunzel answered.

"You may go" Gothel sighed "On the condition that you work hard to improve your existing powers and do well."

"Oh mother, thank you, thank you! You are the best, kindest mother ever!" Rapunzel gushed and ran off to write a reply. "I know" called Gothel and grinned at herself in the back of the spoon, and plumped her black curly hair.

**I hope you like it, sorry for the late upload, I was very busy with lots of school stuff! Reviews are appreciated, as are follows and I hope you like where the story is going. Please let me know if you have any questions or tips, constructive criticism is always helpful! I look forward to reading them, and please do excuse long periods of time between uploads, I do a lot of procrastinating, but I imagine there will be lots of uploads when the summer holidays hit! Thanks ㈴2 **


	3. You've Got Mail! Merida

Merida jumped from Angus, her trusty steed and unsaddled him, grooming his gleaming tan coloured fur as she went. She dumped his saddle on the paddock floor, grabbed her bow from his saddle bag and re-adjusted her leather sheath of arrows on her back, then closed and locked the paddock gate and ran towards her house, her mop of frizzy ginger hair flowing behind her. She had been out all day, hunting with her bow from the heights of her horse. She loved riding Angus, she loved the feel of the wind in her hair as cliche as it may sound.

She ran in the front door, out of breath and with a red nose from the chilly, Scottish air. Her mother welcomed her and helped her untangle her brown fur coat from her leather sheath and waited for Merida to try and tame her hair slightly, so that she could see. 'What is it Ma? Yeh seem nervous?' Merida asked her mother once she had straightened her hair and regained vision. 'Well, while you were out hunting, a letter arrived for yeh, quite specifically addressed too.' Answered her mother. 'Can I see?!' Came Merida's eager reply. She read the green inked address on the front and turned it over to open the already broken red wax seal. She began to read:

The Stables,

The kingdom of Dunbroch,

The Highlands,

Old Scotland

Miss Dunbroch

You are invited to attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find attached a list of all the things you will need. Term begins September 1st. Your reply will be expected by owl before July 31st.

Yours faithfully,

Professor Minerva McGonagall

P.S. A member of staff will be sent to escort you to the Leaky Cauldron to meet your group of three other students as part of our new programme to introduce students before the school year to avoid tension and intimidation. You will be escorted by the same member of staff to Platform 9 3/4 after supplies are purchased.

Merida hoped her Mother would say yes. They had become a lot closer since the year before. Merida had been condemned to marry another by her parents, as was Scottish custom, but refused. She had met a witch, much different from her mother's kind, who when asked for a spell to change her fate, gave her a spell that changed her mother into a bear. There had been an ordeal of evil bears named Mor'du and threats of the spell sticking before midnight, and three baby bear brothers running around. Merida had managed to fix the problems however, and her mother had been a lot more understanding towards her daughter and gave her a lot more input into decisions regarding her. Merida felt she was recognised by her Mother as a responsible young adult now, not a child who needed to be contained and controlled. Merida's newfound closeness with her mother had also lead to her mother telling her she may be an Elemental witch, infused with the element of fire. She had been born during a forest fire that had spread to their village killing most, including her grandfather, who had been the current king. This left her father the king of a wasteland, but being the strong-wiled man he was, he rebuilt the kingdom, to bigger and better than it ever was, unknowingly being helped on by Elinor's magic. 11 years later and the kingdom had grown, news of it had spread, bringing new villagers, some wanting a change of scenery, some had heard of the kings greatness and a few had experienced their own villages destruction, in the form of a landslide, and had decided to leave their group in search of new people.

Merida looked up from the paper and out of her daydream. She looked right at her mother. Her mother, Elinor, was the first to speak of the two. 'Yer father and I have spoken, and we have decided, that if yeh want, yeh can go, it is yer decision'. 'Ma! Really? Yes, yes, yes! I want to go, I do, I do! Thank yeh so much! Will I get to learn magic just like yeh?' Replied Merida excitedly, her curls bouncing. 'Yes, I expect so darling, now go write yer reply, also dear, this confirms that yeh are most likely an elemental witch' she said as Merida's three younger brothers Hamish, Harris and Hubert came rushing in, a tornado of ginger, asking for food. Merida skipped off to her room, where she would find a tawny owl waiting for her reply to be attached to his leg and sent off. Elinor watched her daughter skip off, feeling proud that her daughter had inherited her magic, she hadn't been sure if she would as her husband was not a wizard. She smiled fondly and prised three young boys from her head, leg and arm where they had managed to scramble to and carried them to the kitchen.

**This is technically part two of chapter one but oh well. It's a little short, but Merida's back story wasn't as complicated to explain. Also, I most likely will forget or get fed up of writing Merida's accent, so please forgive me if it starts to slip away, that's just my laziness :)**


End file.
